


Not Quite Goodbye

by kyoo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoo/pseuds/kyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is leaving the Resistance base soon, and wants to make sure that Finn knows she's going - but Finn might be getting more than he bargained for from this conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers for Star Wars Episode VII, and is also very NSFW. You have been warned.
> 
> This takes place in a slightly altered timeline, in which Rey leaves the Resistance base after Finn wakes up from his injuries sustained in the battle which destroyed Starkiller Base.

“You're leaving? Already?”

“Finn, it's not until tomorrow.”

“I know, Rey, but still! I just came out of the coma a week ago! We've barely had time to talk about… well, anything.”

“You've had plenty of time to spend with Poe, Finn.”

Finn felt his cheeks warm from embarrassment. “Look, it's been a busy week-”

“Busy is definitely the word for it, if what Poe's squadron has to say is true.” Rey's mood was difficult to discern – she seemed to be both smirking and frowning, all at once.

“Hey now, whoa, don't take that too seriously, it's just, he's just, umm, we're just...” Finn trailed off, struggling to figure out a way to somehow both not admit to his encounters with Poe and still come across as a Big Deal. A couple of seconds into puzzling, Rey's mouth definitely pulled into a smirk.

“Hey Poe!” she said, cocking a playful eyebrow.

“Wha- whoa!” Finn exclaimed, feeling an unexpected smack on his left buttocks.

“Hi there, you two,” came the sound of Poe's voice as Poe himself slid into place next to them in the hallway just outside Finn's temporary room. He'd been situated there after being cleared to move out of the medical area of the base, and had been told that there would be a more permanent solution outside of the pilots' barracks. Finn rather hoped it would take them a while to figure that solution out – he was enjoying being in the same building as Poe.

“Oh, uh, hey Poe,” Finn mumbled, embarrassed by his earlier outburst.

Poe laughed. “Don't sweat too much there, Finn, I know you just washed that jacket of mine.”

“Hey now, it wouldn't have needed washing if you hadn't wanted to use it as a-” Finn cut himself off, suddenly remembering that Rey was standing about 2 feet away.

She wore a full grin now. “As a what, Finn? You can't leave a story like that unfinished.”

“Oh, no worries, Rey. We definitely finished,” Poe stated before Finn could figure out how to respond. Finn's jaw dropped, shocked by Poe's brazenness.

Rey laughed aloud, a quick, sharp sound. “Good to hear, flyboy. I'd hate for the two of you to not be making the most of one another's company, seeing as how you're keeping so much of it.”

Finn managed to regain his composure. “Look, Rey, I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you so much since I've been awake, but between the doctors, and trying to figure out what I'll be doing with the Resistance, and, well, Poe… there just aren't enough hours. I really am trying, I swear. Especially now that I know you'll be leaving tomorrow.”

The corners of Poe's mouth fell a bit at this. “You're leaving? Tomorrow?”

“Yes, I'm leaving with Chewie and the Falcon. I'm going to find  _ Luke Skywalker _ !” She practically shivered when she said his name.

“I figured you would be,” Poe responded, “but I didn't think it would be so soon. I gotta say, Rey, I feel kinda bad now. I didn't mean to take up Finn's time quite so much, especially since I know more folks out here than you two do.”

“Poe, it's fine. I've been finding plenty to do with myself – the General has been quite talkative, for one. I just wanted to make sure that Finn knew I'd be leaving soon, so we could get a proper goodbye, and so I could say thank you. It is his fault I'm in this position, after all.” That smirk had returned, the left side of her face turned up every so slightly more than the right.

Finn stammered a bit, the blood welling in his cheeks for what must have been the hundredth time in the last five minutes. “Rey, I, I... I'm just really glad we ran into one another. I would have been toast without you.”

“Well same goes here, Mister Humility. I hardly think either of us would have made it here without the other.” Rey reached out and clasped Finn's hand between hers. “Thank you.” The smirk had dropped again, replaced with the face Finn had last seen her wear while aiming a blaster.

Taken aback by her sudden earnestness, Finn lapsed into silence for a moment. He then simply said, “Thank you too, Rey. I don't know what I would have done without you.” He reached his other hand up and mimicked Rey's grip on his hand.

They stood like that for a second or two, and then fell together into a tight hug. This was the kind of hug that you usually only get from a blanket on a cold night – enveloping, warm, and desperately important. They stayed there for a long while, simply holding each other, two friends who had known each other for a scant few days, but had been through what seemed like a lifetime together.

Eventually, though, the hug ended. They pulled apart from one another, hands still on one another's forearms. They each took a couple of large breaths, swallowed, blinked back tears.

“Well,” Rey remarked, “I guess I'll leave the two of you to it. I have some packing to do, after all.”

“Oh no you don't!” inserted Poe. “You can't give him a big ol' hug like that and leave poor me standing here, embraceless!”

“Shut it, Dameron. We both know you're getting plenty of embracing from Finn.” The smirk had once again returned. Finn, on the other hand, was somewhat taken aback by the whirlwind of emotions and the breakneck speed at which Rey seemed to switch gears. He looked back and forth between the two of them as they continued to banter.

“Yes, but that's not the same and you know it.”

“Of course it isn't, but you can't really expect me to give you that satisfaction after you took so much of his time from me, can you?” With this, Rey slid her left arm around Finn's shoulders, leaning on him slightly and placing her weight on her left foot.

“It's not my fault that I'm offering him something you can't give, Rey.” Poe grasped Finn's left hand with his own right, pretending to try to pull him from her grip.

“True though that may be, I'm not certain that's all he's interested in.” Finn could swear Poe and Rey winked at one another at precisely the same time.

“You might be right. Maybe we should find out, eh?”

“Perhaps we should, flyboy. Perhaps we should.” Rey's smirk grew into a full-on grin in front of Finn's eyes – not that he saw it for long, as Poe's lips melted into his, and his light tan skin blocked Finn's field of view entirely. Finn started for a second, and then relaxed, letting the kiss fall into him. He was quite certain that this particular feeling would never get old or unwelcome.

And then there was a new sensation. Another pair of lips, placed directly on the right side of his neck. He froze for what felt like an eternity, then realized the obvious truth – these were Rey's lips sucking almost greedily at his skin. As the electricity ran through his skin, he felt himself being led backwards, into his room. Rey's lips detached themselves first, and then Poe's. Finn opened his eyes, having not even realized he'd closed them. “Uhh… what… you… um...”

Rey and Poe looked at each other, grinned widely, and each grasped one of Finn's hands, pulling him into his room. Once inside, Poe waved the door closed. “This should be a fun time, eh?”

Rey nodded in agreement. “Absolutely. Looking forward to it, Finn?”

Finn, still bewildered, took a look at both of them grinning hungrily at him. He saw the noticeable bulge in Poe's trousers, and suddenly realized that he was stiff as a board himself. He sat still for a second more, collecting himself, and then tore the jacket off. “Yes, yes I am.”

And with that, they began in earnest. Rey practically tackled him onto the bed, very nearly lifting him bodily off the floor and onto the unfortunately small mattress. She kissed him aggressively, fiercely, mashing their lips together, holding his head in her hands. Meanwhile, his hands were searching along her sides, her back, her ass, grasping and clenching and eventually pulling her tunic off over her head, interrupting their furious kissing for only a moment. Finn opened his eyes after several dozen seconds of this, suddenly, irrationally, afraid of disapproval from Poe. What he saw was rather the opposite of disapproval – Poe had stripped down to the skivvies, pants and shirt in a crumpled pile behind him as he stepped forward towards the bed. Finn gasped, momentarily overwhelmed by the combination of the feel of Rey's mouth and the sight of Poe's sculpted torso. He was clearly a military man, carrying the physique of one who constantly pushed himself to his physical limits. His pectoral muscles were smooth and firm under a light dusting of hair. As Finn's eyes trailed downwards, drinking in the sight of Poe's sculpted abdominals, he found himself suddenly missing a weight.

Rey had rolled off of him, curious to see what had made Finn stop kissing her back. Her eyes gleamed as she saw the same things Finn saw – but for her, it was the first time she'd seen them. Musclebound, lightly-haired thighs and calves were visible below the tight grey boxer briefs, a well defined v-line was above, and his engorged cock was very clearly straining against the fabric.

“Oh, my,” Rey said, staring.

Poe winked at her. “Thanks.”

“Well, wait, hey now!” Finn started, suddenly feeling a bit left out. He unbuckled his pants and began to kick them off.

“Let me help you out with that,” said Rey salaciously. She slid off the bed, grasped the side of his trousers, and pulled them off rather more efficiently than Finn was managing on his own. As she did so, she couldn't help but notice Finn's own, rather pronounced, member. “Oh, yes,” she gasped, involuntarily. Poe, now directly behind her, grinned widely at this.

“You're telling me,” he laughed, and promptly pressed himself against Rey's back, kissing the left side of her neck and running his hands along her torso and sides. Finn watched this happen for a few seconds, enjoying Poe's roving hands, hearing Rey's hisses of pleasure, watching her eyes squeeze tight in delight, before he sat up on the edge of the bed and began untying the drawstrings on Rey's canvas pants. It took him a little longer than he'd have liked, but then again, his fingers were rather sweaty. Eventually the knot came undone, though, and he pulled them downwards and let them drop to the floor at Rey's feet. Rey hardly seemed to notice, distracted as she was by Poe. Finn took note of that fact, and decided to make her notice. He grabbed her plain underwear, nearly tearing them as he yanked them down to her ankles, and then took one finger and slid it slowly along her labia, savoring the unfamiliar wetness on his skin.

Rey did notice, then, eyes shooting open. A gasp escaped her lips as she looked down at Finn, one hand between her legs, the other caressing a thigh, his countenance finally returning her smirk. Poe's hands were still searching her torso as he kissed and sucked her neck and shoulders. Rey smiled, languishing in the care of four hands dedicated to nothing but her enjoyment. Finn continued his simple work, taking his time caressing her lower lips – occasionally he would brush a finger directly across her clitoris, but for the most part, he only teased. Poe, beginning to grow tired of his position, stepped back from Rey, letting Finn caress her buttocks and back as well as her legs. Poe then pulled his own underwear off, deftly flicking them into the same corner as the rest of his clothes with his foot as he stepped around to the side of Finn and Rey. He placed his left knee on the bed, leaving his right foot planted on the floor, and waited for one of them to notice him.

It didn't take long – after all, his shaft was practically covering Finn's eyes. Finn blinked, a bit taken aback, and then gathered himself again. The hand that was on Rey's back suddenly found itself instead on Poe's enlarged member. Finn repositioned slightly, sliding to his left and turning towards the two of them, and Rey turned a bit to make his angle better. The two standing each looked at one another and grinned happily, while Finn stroked slowly, almost languishing along their respective genitalia. A few seconds later, though, Rey looked straight to Finn.

“All right, that's enough of that. Come here.” She pulled her shirt off over her head, revealing herself entirely to the two of them and leaving Finn as the only one left clothed. “Help me out here, Poe.” She pulled Finn to his feet, dropped to her knees, and slid Finn's own briefs to the floor, all seemingly in one motion. Poe nodded in admiration, walked behind Finn, and pulled his shirt off over his head, leaving the three of them exposed to one another completely.

As Finn's head found itself enveloped in his shirt, so too did his lower head find itself enveloped in Rey's mouth. He inhaled sharply as the shirt came off, suddenly finding himself the center of attention, rather than the central attention-giver. Rey's lips glided back and forth along his shaft, tongue slowly caressing his glans, one hand grasping his thigh and the other stroking the part of his cock her mouth couldn't reach. Poe, one arm draped over Finn's shoulder, the other around his midriff, leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Having fun, Finn?”

“Yessssss.” Finn's response was more a breath than it was speech.

“Good.” With that, Poe set to work on the other end, moving his hands to Finn's hips and slowly beginning to work his cock into Finn's ass.

“Uggghhhhh,” came Finn's voice, powers of speech temporarily forgotten. “Mmmmmhhhhh.”

Rey grinned around his dick, noticing the shifting of weight that came from Poe's efforts. She pulled back and looked up at Finn. “I've got a really, really good idea. Interested?”

“Mmmmmmyesssss,” was the simple response.

Rey laughed her short, tinkling bell of a laugh, and stood up, keeping a grip on Finn's cock as she did so. “Excellent. I rather figured you would be.” She squeezed once, eliciting a groan, and pecked him on the cheek. She spun herself halfway around and bent over, placing one hand on the mattress. The other hand was still grasping Finn's shaft, and she used it to guide him inside of her, all while Poe continued to thrust, his cock making its way deeper and deeper inside of Finn each time. Finn could barely breathe at this point, but somehow managed to keep himself present – and as he slid into Rey, practically falling in due to how wet she was, they both let out a gasp of pleasure. He simply stayed inside of her for a moment, grasping her hips in his hands as Poe, grunting, continued to do his work behind him. After a moment, though, Finn began to perform his own thrusts, eliciting further pleasure-sounds from Rey, whose free hand was now alternating between caressing her own body and Finn's testicles. Poe, noticing Finn's movement, stopped his own thrusts and let Finn do the work, watching the taut, dark skin of his muscular buttocks slide across his cock, enveloping the entire thing inside of him.

Rey had a similar view, though it was upside-down; head hanging, eyes open, she watched Finn's massive rod slam into her again and again, watched her own fingers caress his testicles, then trace her thighs, then rub her noticeably aroused clit, and then back again. She breathed heavily, occasionally moaning things that might have been words and might have just been noise. She felt it coming, as she rubbed her clit, faster and faster. The situation was rapidly becoming too much to resist, the combined interactions of her hand, Finn's cock, and Finn's own impalement on Poe's cock creating a symphony of sexual stimuli – and then, she came. It almost shocked her with its suddenness and strength, her walls forcefully contracting around Finn's penis repeatedly, so much so that she didn't even notice herself scream.

Poe and Finn certainly did, though. Poe stiffened his cock, and grasped Finn tightly around the midriff as Finn continued to pound back and forth, somehow managing to move even faster than he had been before. Poe gasped from the feeling of it, knowing full well from the sounds of his breathing that Finn was about to come – and sure enough, Finn suddenly pulled back and out and up, and his semen ejected itself into the air and onto Rey's back. Finn moaned softly, and Rey gasped from the sudden stickiness, still trying to catch her breath from her own orgasm. Poe saw this and removed himself from Finn, stroking himself casually as he walked around.

“Done already?”

Finn started to nod, dazed, but then Rey spoke up. “Oh, hell no.” She turned over and sat down on the bed, legs hanging off the edge. “You haven't finished yet, and I'll be damned if I only get one orgasm out of two partners.”

Poe grinned at her. “Good to hear, darling. Come on, Finn, let's make her wish come true, huh?”

Finn blinked a couple of times, then cleared his throat. “Right. Yes. Let's do that.”


End file.
